


More Then A Nosebleed

by TheShipDen



Series: Pinning with Triangles and Pinetrees [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Dipper Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BillDip, Brief Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fist Fight, Fluff and Angst, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Omega Bill Cipher, Omega Verse, not between bill and dipper, not too hard to stomach really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: Bill Cipher holds onto the belief that he doesn't like the sweet alpha twin, Dipper. He gets into a little scuffle which results in some major cuddling but- well, its the first time he's done this. He's never been in an alpha's lap before but strangely, doesn't mind that it's Dipper.





	More Then A Nosebleed

**Author's Note:**

> haha this took four months to write and finish because of other stories and fics and school--
> 
> I have another fic I'm gonna finish up but I want to add a bit more to it before publishing, it's a long one but a good one I hope!
> 
> Any requests or feedback sent my way will probably be done and responded to ;3  
> Glad to see people enjoying this AU!!!

“Hey, Bill, you got the notes on Pompeii?” Mabel leaned next to him and whispered, her breath fanning out and tickling his ear. Normally he would’ve flipped out and insulted the jackass who got too close to him, but it was Mabel and she was always kind to him- and wasn’t interested in making him her mate. Not anymore, at least. But she had the decency to know not to get into his personal boundaries during her pursuit. Thank god for other blondes, and other girls, he definitely needed to thank Pacifica. He wasn’t sure how to let this alpha down easily.

He was used to doing things the hard way; screaming, clawing, punching, hissing to turn an alpha or beta down. But never politely, which is why he was so relieved that Pacifica showed up and got the girl twin swooning within moments of their eyes meeting. He never understood how that happened, that blood rushing feeling, the butterflies or whatever the hell it was. Bill’s never liked anyone nor has he ever wanted anyone. Sure, Mabel was nice and respectful and so was her twin but that didn’t mean he was trying to get at their necks! Let alone they wanted to get at his. 

“Oh please! As if I wouldn’t have the notes.” Bill sneered, a smug grin turning his lips upwards and he shot a look at the girl’s twin. The alpha boy was focused on the lesson, not paying the two any mind as he wrote down quick fragments of the topic. Bill liked how studious the twin was, the light twinkling in his eyes whenever he heard something interesting, the way his posture straightened whenever a mystery was brought up about the past. The ciphers and hieroglyphs- god, was the twin a charmer. Whoever got him as an alpha would be lucky, Bill would admit. Thinking of Dipper with another omega left a sour taste in his mouth

It was because Bill was Dipper's best friend, he reasoned, of course he’d be protective and possessive whenever it came to someone handling his best friend wrong!

“Soooooo, you’re gonna give them to me right?” Mabel butted into his thoughts, making him clear his throat and adjust his sights to her. The smirk never left his face, but it’s appearance became more plastered then genuine rather compared to how it looked before. She figured he had been thinking of something important, maybe a test or something. 

“For you, my star, I’d give you anything.” The omega whispered and leaned into the girl, they both knew it was a joke, mocking all the other omegas who threw themselves at alphas. She merely chuckled under her breath, ruffling his hair before playfully pushing him away. A while ago, she might’ve been affected and gotten completely flustered over Bill but now- lord, now all she could think about was Pacifica doing the same to her and meaning it. Neither seemed to notice Dipper turning to stare almost longingly at the pair.

“Then I hope you don’t mind me getting all your notes on Pompeii AND the personal notes about the Greek gods and goddess, you know how confusing the family tree can be!” Mabel scooped up the omega’s notebook and flipped through the pages upon pages of perfectly organized notes. 

“Honestly, its not hard at all, but have fun! You know the test’ll be coming up pretty soon.”

“Stop starring at him,” A beta hissed under their breath at Dipper, who in turn, jumped at their sudden voice. The alpha wasn’t sure who this beta was but they seemed pretty possessive over the blonde omega, he’s never seen them around Bill nor heard Bill even mention them. Odd. 

“I- I wasnt, my- sister uh, Mabel we’re, we’re twins,” He found himself mumbling. The beta glanced at the other alpha sitting besides the omega and then back to Dipper, they repeated it a few times before nodding and mumbling an apology. Did they think Bill was gonna fall for them? Dipper knew Bill, maybe not too well, but he understood the boundaries the fierce omega had set and what he wanted. A mate wasn’t anywhere on his bucket list so- why were they being so protective as if Bill was already their’s?

The class ended moments after, and Dipper watched the beta gather up their things and race towards the table with Bill and Mabel. He followed suit, except slowly and went directly to his sister’s side. 

“Hey Bill!” They happily chirped, a lower rumble of a pur lying in the undertones of their overly sweet voice. “What class are you going to next? Maybe we could walk together!”

Said omega didn’t even give them a spare glance, gathering his things and shoving them into his bag before pointing towards Mabel who was doing the same. “If you spill anything on my notes, I’ll make you re-do them until their perfect!” The female alpha rolled her eyes but agreed and slung her bag over her shoulders. The trio usually walked together, well if they all had the same class, right now it’d just be Bill and Dipper. 

The blonde turned around and finally spotted the beta, his single eye looked them up and down judgingly, not even a smile displaying as he finally caught their eye. Dipper watched them take a breath and hold it. “Oh, my apologies, I didn’t realize someone was standing here.” 

The hurt look the beta had wasn’t missed by either of the two but it had quickly disappeared as quick as it had come. Instead they kept on smiling, even going to Bill’s side as the omega started to walk off. Dipper followed, though maybe a pace or two away. “Where’re you headed to?”

“My class.” Bill answered, disinterest very clear in his voice. The blonde was incredibly tensed, barely biting back a snarl or growl. 

“Yeah, yeah! Uh- me too! What class?” They spoke a little breathless, nerves obviously getting the best of them. Dipper felt pity for the beta and for Bill, both were getting things they didn’t want. 

“That’s hardly any of your business!” Bill hissed, flashing his fangs for a second. Even though omegas had smaller fangs, the anger and hostility was very evident in the way the blonde flinched at the beta- almost like he was going to pounce and rip their throat out. Taking the hint, the beta apologized before scurrying off. Then Dipper quickened his steps to be at the blonde’s side. Bill was fuming and incredibly mad, making him frown. His inner alpha instinct kicking in him to try and soothe him.

“God! Why does everybody think just because I’m an unclaimed omega, that I’m looking! Or would even be interested for that matter!!” He snarled, his scent radiating his anger and furthering the brunette’s mission to calm him down. Bill’s hands were gripping tightly onto the strap of his backpack, eyebrows furrowed. Dipper felt pity to whoever decided to make, or even accidentally make, eye contact with the shorter blonde because they earned a hateful glare and an angry snarl. 

“Hey, uh- Bill? I’m sure they didn’t intend for it to come across that way.” The twin attempted to reason, keeping his eyes trained low on the ground. It was made clear that the omega disliked the statement, pointing an accusing finger up and harshly jabbing it into the alpha’s chest.

“Says the alpha who doesn’t have to worry about coming off like a piece of meat to others! You didn’t even see the way they’ve been staring at me!” Bill once again bared his teeth, this time not trying to spook off his company and remaining still instead of jetting forwards. “That idiotic beta’s been telling everyone that they own me- and the rumors!”

The blonde actually looked like he could scream then, taking his hand away from the rather nervous brunette and balling it into a fist. The hallways were beginning to clear, on the account that they were going to be late and there was a very angry Bill Cipher about to lose his temper. Everyone knew that once the omega lost his cool someone was going home to patch up their wounds. Dipper knew better then anyone how mad Bill could get, and how terribly hard it was to calm him down once he was at that level. There really wasn’t anyway to calm the heated blonde down, other omegas made it worse with their soothing, motherly natures and betas or alphas were just too obnoxious or intimidating to do remotely anything but make the problem worse. Dipper and Mabel though, they seemed to be an exception to that rule.

“What rumors?” Dipper muttered, feeling some protective trait flare up inside of his gut. Jesus, what was wrong with kids these days!? Why couldn’t anyone seem to be able to respect someone else’s wishes to remain to themselves rather then getting romantically involved? Sure, the idea of Bill doing that dampened something in his mood- something he wasn’t exactly sure of but didn’t want to find out- but he was going to respect the omega’s decision and do nothing but support him. As should everyone else!

“Oh! Don’t tell me you haven’t heard!” He watched as the growling blonde stomped his foot down particularly hard at his next step. Bill knew he needed to compose himself and get to class, though going home was a much more appealing idea then sitting through a class and running the chance of seeing that prick again. Glancing up and looking into the alpha’s chocolate eyes, he only saw a willingness to ease and a warmth that helped to ebb his anger away. Sighing hotly, the omega grumbled between his teeth, deflating. “You wouldn’t want to know." 

Dipper was curious about what the rumors were, but he didn’t really want to hear about the horrible things that were probably being spread around. Mabel probably found out about them, if she hadn’t already, maybe she could explain if he felt curious enough to find out. “Let’s get to class, we wouldn’t wanna be late,” The twin awkwardly muttered and led the way into the classroom. “Once we get released then maybe we can head back to my place and kill some time?” Truthfully, he wanted to take Bill’s mind off the whole ordeal and help him relax, it also didn’t help that an exam was scheduled so close too. 

“We’ll see.” Was all that the omega would say on the matter and turned his focus towards the professor who just walked into the class and began teaching the lesson. 

Honestly Bill was quite grumpy, not about that bastard and the dirty rumors, but at how his inner omega was willing him to snuggle into the alpha’s side and purr. The sound almost slipped out of his throat whenever the twin would lean over closer to his side and he’d catch a whiff of those soothing alpha pheromones, or whenever their knees would bump together and elbows touched mistakenly. Even accidentally the alpha was gentle and sincere and kind, always apologizing and providing the blonde space. Dipper knew how appalled Bill was to being smothered in boat loads of attention, affections, and how conflicting and complicated he found emotions. Dipper remembered his interests and preferences.

Dipper was a kind alpha, a good alpha- a really great alpha. 

And he cared for someone as stubborn and hotheaded as Bill. Thinking back on it, Dipper was always the one to remind Bill about something important in class or give someone subtle reminders to not further test the worn out patience the omega possessed. That was pretty damn considerate. Not to mention how soft the twin’s touches were, Bill remembered when his hands were full and how the alpha took the packages out of his arms. Then, he felt those feather light touches grace his hands as the boy lifted the boxes easily and carried on like it was nothing- God, the alpha was stronger then most gave him credit for. Another memory surfaced- When Bill was so caught up studying at the twin’s home and Mabel had thrown one of her glitter experiments at him, Dipper helped pick the shimmers and confetti out of his hair. He remembered how softly the twin carded his fingers through his hair and how careful he was, even wiping some of the mess away from his sensitive eyes when Bill had missed a few of the items.

It made him swoon- No, No. Bill Cipher does not swoon over anyone! 

Just some stupid omega hormones acting up and placing soiled ideas and thoughts into his mind. He wasn’t romantically interested in this twin by any means. And he most certainly wasn’t affected at all whenever he felt warm breath tickle his ear and whisper sweetly- It wasn’t sweetly, Bill would mentally note, but it sure sounded as delicious as honey- “This professor has no interests whatsoever about this class. I bet you he’s gonna release us or give us stay hall or something.”

Bill took to biting the inside of his cheek and bouncing his leg to help suppress the need to mewl and settle himself in the arms of the brunette. Though, he forced himself to sound casual. “I definitely wouldn’t mind.”

After the statement was spoken, the professor declared exactly what Dipper had mention, a study hall session with library privileges. Of course Dipper had been right- He was so smart and observant and quick-witted, not to mention adorably nerdy with the types of things he’d say and how attentive he was to everyone’s needs. Yeah, it was no wonder why the twin could make out the lazy teacher’s intentions without trouble. He did take a few classes for that, of course he’d be good at it. 

“Well let’s get going before it gets too crowded in there!” Bill didn’t favor being alone with the alpha in the moment. Not when his thoughts were so jumbled. He was not interested in thinking of Dipper as a potential mate, he didn’t need one. He didn’t want one. He was being ridiculous!

“I’ll.. catch up with you, I wanna talk to the professor about my grade on an assignment.” The lie flowed smoothly off his tongue, the brunette noted how frigid the omega was but decided not to press it, maybe he needed a second of space. To breathe and let go of his earlier angers, and he could respect that, he wouldn’t mind it. It seemed Bill had calmed down enough anyway.

“Alright, I’ll be towards the back by the poetry sections.” The alpha spared another glance at Bill, and then moved on. Bill found himself to be disgusted with how he wanted to follow behind the boy like a lost puppy and remain at his side. How he wanted to get lost in the looks of those mocha eyes that just shined with kindness and gentle grace. Growling just loud enough to be heard, the omega began to gather his things. His hormones were just off, he was sure if he went to see a doctor or a counselor they’d tell him the exact same thing, he did not have any feelings for this boy. 

The blonde began to pack up his things, taking his time and setting a leisurely pace for once. He was being stupid and unreasonably cruel to someone who was only trying to sensually care for him, what was wrong with him!? Sighing heavily, he made a note to apologize in some way.

His steps were quiet as he exited the classroom, stare completely distanced as he blindly looked at the tiled floor. Those kind eyes, gentle smile, lingering touches and intimate glances- it left his heart racing and cheeks lightly tinting, soon the venom reflecting in his scent ebbed away. He was just about to enter the library when hands grabbed him by the waist and twirled him aside by a stairwell, the touch were firm and a little rough but nothing too extreme, though whoever thought they could touch him like that would be proven just how wrong they were. And the waist, really? 

If that was suppose to be intended as romantic, it surely wasn’t being received as such, and boy did that piss Bill off. The minute the world stopped moving and he had a clear view of an unrecognizable face he went for it and socked the stranger straight in the jaw, forcing their hands off him. 

“Just who the hell do you think you are!?” The omega snarled, letting his fangs show in a display of equal dominance as the newly met alpha and beta. Wait-

There were two? The beta seemed familiar but the alpha was a complete and total stranger. Narrowing his eyes, he noticed that he did know the beta. It was the creep from before! That alpha friend of there’s must be the one who helps spread those ugly rumors. 

“Now, Now. You’ve got a pretty face, would hate to mess that up. Plus that mouth of your’s is dreadfully sinful, why don’t you use it for something else, aye?” The alpha purred, delight and lust shining in their dilated pupil. The beta beside them seemed a bit out of their element, but determined to capture the omega’s attention. Though, this time it seemed by pure force. 

“What!?” Bill screamed, scent returning to that venomous and warning perfume that spread through the area like a wild fire, the usual sweet tang to it missing. Most, only ever smelled this type of fury from a good natured omega when birthed to pups, it was commonly used as a method of protection. How Bill mastered it and still remained unmated was anyone’s guess, but it did throw the beta off. And made the alpha wary and very skeptical. “I’d rather be skinned alive and then burned at the stake then to do anything with you ugly, incompetent, disappointing, vile and foul representations of people! Looking at you makes me want to puke!”

“C’mon now, no need to get so ugly.” The alpha purred, pheromones emitting from their own scent to try and woo the heated blonde into forced submission, which only made him angrier. “I’m guessing you like it rough, huh, well we can give that to you babe.”

Those hands, touching his waist to try and get him to snuggle up against the alpha’s neck, nosing their way to his own throat was trying to scent him. But Bill wasn’t having any of that. No, his nails dug sharply into the skin of the alpha’s neck and raked down, thin cuts appearing where he had scratched. He squirmed in the stranger’s hold, kicking, kneeing, and stomping every part of them that was within reach. 

Before the blonde could understand much of anything, he was thrown harshly onto the floor, his first instinct was to hook his legs closed and bring his arms up to protect his unmarked skin around his own neck. Righty so, seeing as the alpha just tried to creep up on top of him but the stranger would have to settle for an awkward straddle. Their secondary gender seemed to have triggered, both the clawing, punching and angry scents in the air mixed with hostile behavior from an omega did the trick. Now the alpha seemed more interested in throwing several hits his way.

Bill could take the beating, but he couldn’t remove the hands from protecting his neck, this alpha was crazy and if an angry alpha pinned an unclaimed omega down- well, it was usually game over. The blonde could feel the bruising that would certainly come later from the harsh collision of bone hitting bone, knuckles bashing into his face and head being rammed into the ground. A fight or flight instinct kicked in, and for better or for worse, he always chose to fight back.

The omega rammed his knee under the alpha’s ribcage, earning a hearty wheeze from the attacker and a long pause in reaction. He used this to wiggle his way out from under the stranger and kick them aside with all he had. Omegas weren’t physically stronger then alphas or betas, therefore he had to rely on his quick wit in this situation, and if that wit was telling him to repeatedly abuse the temporarily-downed alpha then so be it. 

The blonde’s foot came down harshly on the alpha’s exposed clavicle, raining down on their face, chest, wherever he could land a blow to. Eventually, it seemed he managed to knock the lights out of the person because the beta from before was now shoving him aside and back onto the ground. Bill felt nails claw into him, a fist pounding onto the back of his skull and heels dig into his body as he attempted to crawl away. This beta was hard to shake and was good at clinging, Bill really thought it was going to be a match of resistance and stamina but it seemed God blessed him for the day. 

A teacher, his very own fucking professor no less, rounded the corner and witnessed the beta force him to flip over and begin to punch the omega’s face. The elder ran to the blonde’s aid and snatched the beta off of him, his words were drenched in malice as he scolded the beta. One good thing about being an uninterested omega, was that teachers often favored your word over others, and in this moment that’s where Bill really triumphed. 

“-And Bill, by gods, go to the nurse! Then go home, son! Get some rest, take all the time you need. This situation won’t go without consequences. I’ll-I’ll notify the campus police and talk to the principal, are you alright? Can you stand?” Though his teacher’s words were spoken soothingly to him, Bill found it grating and ignored the hand offered to him. 

“I’m fine, just fuckin’ peachy,” The omega softly growled. He could feel blood trickling from his lips and the early stages of a nosebleed start to form, the blonde wiped his lip and grimaced at the sharp sting that followed. It seemed God decided to act and influence his life even more, because Dipper curiously peaked out the library and sniffed.

His head turned and saw Bill- crouched on the ground, beaten and bloody with wrinkled and ragged clothing. An alpha out cold on the ground and a beta in the clutches of a professor. It would explain the scuffling and the scents he smelled, but he was stopped before going to the omega’s side by the teacher who stared him down with a death glare other alpha’s would submit to. 

“I said I was fine! I don’t need you to glare everyone away from me!” Bill exploded, grabbing his forgotten bag and standing up. His anger was directed at the teacher, who recoiled at the booming hatred scent and hostile fangs of the student. It was natural for an omega to be defensive after such an assault, and no one could really blame him for lashing out in such a way, so the teacher let it slide. 

Grumbling an apology, the professor backed off after assuring Dipper was in fact a friend of the blonde’s, and suddenly the two were left alone. Without anything to stop him or hold him back, the twin was standing a respectable distance away from Bill. “Holy shit- what happened!? No, no scratch that- are you alright?”

He wasn’t fine by any means. Bill was no slut, was no whore, he wasn’t in the slightest bit interested in any sexual activities with anyone and didn’t want to spend the rest of his life chained up to someone. He wanted his freedom, his right to self-express. A mate wouldn’t want that, all they wanted is pups or working through their heat, they didn’t care about him or his desires. He was tired, tired of fighting a society against him and tired of striving to prove himself as so much more. His body hurt, his muscle were sore, he was bleeding, his pride and ego needed time to rebuild themselves and suddenly letting someone take care of him seemed like such a heavenly divine blessing.

Dipper had always been kind, had always been sweet and charismatic. It wasn’t a ploy, wasn’t a facade meant for Bill to fall for him and get into his pants, it was real and true. Dipper was respectable and smart, he was creative and loyal, he was kind and charming and all the things Bill ever wanted. And most importantly, Dipper treated him equally, nicely, like he was a treasure that few could see. It melted his heart and made him feel so oddly giddy and wanted. Dipper made him feel valid and safe. He’s felt this way about Pyronica and his other friends, but never this strongly and never this purely. He held a flame for the twin-

The twin with beautiful brown eyes that stared down at him, concerned and eager to help, to assist. Eyes that never looked at him with lust or want, large and pretty browns and hazels swirling to understand him, to worship him. Hands and touches that lingered in appropriate places, they never strayed too far on him even if Dipper had such permission from the omega. A body that held power and strength to it, but was never used against him and never sheltered or babied him, and the soul locked away inside was bright and innocent and caring and-

Bill really needed that right now. Needed him, he needed er, wanted Dipper.

And that was alright, for now at least, he couldn’t bring himself to mind confiding in the alpha just this once.

“Just- fuck, just take me to the shack.” Bill commented dryly, repressed emotions swirling inside his mind and threatening to swallow him whole. But then Dipper was there, beside him. Hesitant as always to touch him without permission, to displace the trust he had gained from the omega would surely be a large blow to him.

“Is this okay-if-if I, uh I hold-,”

“-Fucking do it.” The blonde spat, shoulder shaking at the strain of composing himself longer. The twin wrapped an arm around his shoulders, easily supporting Bill’s weight and walking them out of the school and towards the parking lot. The brunette never questioned Bill’s liking towards the shack, he even felt a bit of satisfaction when the omega insisted on spending all his time there, it was like a second home. 

Bill gave a small sniff, the smell of pine and natural musk blending together with a mixture of something calming and soothing left him stumbling. His leg must’ve gotten pulled or hit really hard because he found himself limping alongside the other, soon Dipper was more lifting Bill then merely supporting him and gingerly placed the tired omega into his car before he got in as well and sped off.

When the twin went to fetch the blonde, he was surprised to see Bill actually willing to be picked up and held.

“Are you sure?” Dipper asked softly, not daring to move to startle the beaten boy or possibly pressure him into anything. 

“You can do anything you want, Pinetree, I don’t care as long as it’s you.” Came the mumbled response, huh, it was shyly spoken. A new thing seen on the usually outgoing and fierce omega but all things considered, not super unnatural. It was kinda cute, in a concerning way of course. It equally left the twin flustered as well, but he didn’t object. If this is what Bill wanted then he could provide, it really looked as if the other needed it too so he wasn’t about to deny or question.

The twin was going to pick Bill up and carry him inside as if a groom would a bride, but apparently that wasn’t what the omega wanted, and he soon found himself holding the blonde up by the small of his back with Bill’s legs wrapped securely around him. Mabel said destressed omegas craved touch and safety so- well, he tried not to think too much of it. This wasn’t anything he should eternalize anyway. Just consoling a friend. No big deal. 

The alpha was just going to walk inside and set Bill down, swaddle him with cozy and warm blankets and bring him treats, but Bill just wouldn’t let him go and buried his nose in the crook of Dipper’s neck. The bright red blush would’ve been clear to the other if he could see it, luckily the omega was distracted and no one was home, so he opted to sit down. 

Bill Cipher, his crush since the beginning semester of college, in his lap and coddled impeccably close to him. No big deal, in fact, this didn’t affect him at all! Haha, nope, he didn’t care! And Bill’s sweet, addictingly blossoming scent of contentment wasn’t doing anything to his brain. Though he did feel sympathy towards his crush at the moment, he didn’t want to verbally express it. That would defeat the whole purpose of trying to calm him.

And Dipper really knew Bill like no one else. 

He tested the waters by gently trailing soothing patterns along the omega’s back, when he got a pleased sigh and the relaxation of the body in his lap did he press on, tenderly rubbing and massaging Bill’s back. The blonde’s body soon became putty in his hands, head resting on his shoulder as warm breath tickled his neck where Bill refused to part. Maybe he was just imagining things to make himself feel better but, he could swear he heard the omega purring. 

The twin let his right hand drift up and tangle itself in silky blonde curls, softly rubbing at Bill’s scalp- no, he hadn’t imaged it. The purring became a gentle but noticeable volume when he played with the blonde hair and it made him smile. 

Sure, the omega had injuries. But he could attend to those later, as much as it pained him to say, he couldn’t really do a thing about those. But if Bill was okay and stable with being given the rightful attention he deserved, then Dipper was more then alright with providing. 

The blush Bill, himself, was sporting was hidden but there all the same. The alpha began to whisper affirmations to him and all the pain in his body dulled and his heart pulsed, he could stay within the twin’s arms forever, and get lost in all the feathery light and innocent touches. He loved them. And for once, the omega didn’t despise his smaller stature. If his size meant easy snuggling with his favorite alpha then it wasn’t something to really hate, now was it? Sure Bill hated being smaller then most, but Dipper being taller just made his knees weak. 

Everything about Dipper made him weak and nervous and so confused.

But as he was drifting off into a very pleasant dreamland, Bill could swear on his life that Dipper had pressed a soft kiss to his temple. And the funny thing about it was-

He couldn’t even bring himself to be mad about it, instead smiling like an absolute idiot as he was finally able to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up with suggestions or ideas for these two losers because,,,,damn I love this au and I love this dynamic,,,its just too fun
> 
> someone take away my power---
> 
> Bill “aint nobody coming between these legs except for maybe dipper” cipher


End file.
